MSA-005K Guncannon Detector
History The Guncannon Detector was designed and commissioned from Anaheim by Hayato Kobayashi, who needed an artillery unit tuned for Karaba's guerrilla-style warfare against the EFA. Two were built at prototypes and sent ahead - during shipment, one transport failed in transit, the crash only prevented by Mazinger Z who just happened to be around, possibly on his way to punch a dinosaur or a demonface or something. Hayato kept one of the machines for deployment off the Audhumla, earmarking the other for Kai Shiden, knowing Amuro Ray was planning on making another overture to get him back in the fold. Technology The Guncannon Detector is actually a variation on the MSA-005 Methuss, though it doesn't look quite as balls-ass ridiculous. It bears little similarity to its progenitor, with a more traditional humanoid form and far heavier weaponry. It is capable of transforming into a high-speed jet meant for rapid repositioning, though it retains all of its weapon systems (a glitch in the prototype has resulted in a reversed beam rifle dock, unfortunately). The most useful trait of the Detector is its incredibly powerful sensor suite and electronic warfare tools. A skilled pilot in the Detector is able to get a picture of any given battlefield and relay that information to allies, while simultaneously eavesdropping on enemy radio chatter and disrupting /their/ electronics systems with a variety of exotic countermeasures. The sensors in the Guncannon Detector can even be compared to those on the bridge of a battleship like the Argama, tuned even to pick up things like Getter Rays and more esoteric readings. Weapons Systems The Guncannon Detector is very, very heavily armed. It has the head vulcans that come standard on nearly all MS-type machines, as well as a powerful beam rifle with attached grenade launcher. The beam rifle has variable output with two settings - the standard shot, and a highly focused long-ranged beam used in conjunction with a high-powered sniping scope within the cockpit for specialty shots (the scope is strikingly similar to that within the Celestial Being GN-002 Dynames Gundam, but that just has to be a coincidence, right?). An additional beam gun on the shoulder serves as a range-controlling weapon, ideal for close-quarters combat. The Detector has absolutely no melee weaponry aside from its own limbs. The primary weapon on the Guncannon Detector are the enormous shoulder beam cannons on its backpack, highly efficient with enormous range. A well-placed GCD with a crackshot pilot can dominate much of a battlefield with its cannons, though firing them at a melee engagement is... unwise. The cannons can be replaced (or mounted alongside) a pair of heavy missile launchers at a pilot's discrection. Having both makes the machine extremely top-heavy, requiring an experienced pilot to make it viable. In jet mode, the missile launchers attach to the underside with secondary ports, making it possible to do bombing runs. Significant Errata *Kai Shiden's Guncannon Detector always has both the missile launchers and the beam cannons attached. *While the name 'Guncannon Detector' primarily comes from the unit's color scheme, Kai Shiden has painted his a white-and-grey camo, because he hates piloting a red suit. Category:Mech Category:Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam